Brave New Heart
by drumblonde
Summary: Blaine lives in the World State, a society where promiscuity is a trait that is deemed "wholesome", but feelings are thrown aside. He feels differently, and risks being sent into isolation when he travels to the Reservation with Rachel and meets Kurt.
1. Part One

**A/N:** This is something that I started almost right after school got out. We had just read Brave New World, and I wondered how Kurt and Blaine would react if they lived in a world such as that, so this is my take on what would happen. Warning that it does contain homophobic language, so if that bothers you, you can guess when you'll see it. But I hope you enjoy this, since I loved writing this, and I'll go back to updating my other stories since this is finally done :)

Note that this also contains other characters from the show, but I used them in order to fill some of the characters from the novel. This is only based on the book, so you don't have to read it to understand this (hopefully).

Anyways, enjoy, and let me know what you think! :)

* * *

><p>The students made their way, simply following the Director in their tour of the Central New York Hatching and Conditioning Center, making the rounds of the premises while the woman in charge rattled off pointless statistics about how humans are engineered there.<p>

"As you can see, boys, we are able to produce something unprecedented to the world, right here in this laboratory. We are able to make copies of other humans, by taking just one egg from the female specimen and fertilizing it. We can make up to ninety-six of the same person from one. It's incredible. We will have a working class like no other in the world. Just try to wrap your brains around the possibilities." She smiled smugly to the group and moved on from the spot where she stood in front of the test tubes containing the eggs of the future working caste of the World State and briskly walked into the next room, the group of young boys eagerly following her.

"And here is where we determine the caste into which the embryos will be sorted into. Of course, you all know your caste, which is why you are here learning about this. The first group, the Alphas—like you—goes into this first room. Nothing is changed. The same goes for the Betas. But then the third and fourth and so on are sorted as Gammas, Deltas, and Epsilons. Each group receives a special treatment based on what they are so they are more suited to their jobs. Epsilons need less free thought, so we cure them of that burden and condition them that way." The last room she gestured to closed its doors and a red flashing light went on, indicating the lack of oxygen in the room. Every last bit of it was sucked from the room to ensure the proper conditioning that the Epsilons would receive from their determined caste. The group scribbled notes onto the pads of paper they carried with them.

"Mind blowing, isn't it?" asked the Director. She was a pretty woman, one of the Alpha-Plus caste with golden honey locks and a voice just as smooth. She flipped her hair back and smiled at the group of boys. They stared at her in awe, hardly able to contain their attraction to her. She knew their struggle but it only seemed to empower her. Quinn Fabray was meant to be in control.

-O-

Rachel Berry sat in the club alongside her on-again, off-again friend Jesse St. James.

"So, Rachel, who's taking you out tomorrow night?" he inquired, taking a sip of the drink in front of him.

She shrugged. "Oh, you know, Finn Hudson. He's offered to take me to the feelies." Jesse sat up straighter.

"Rachel. You can't. What is this with Finn? This has been going on for three months now. You've been spending far too much time with him!" He grabbed her wrist. "You don't want people to start talking about you like that."

She sighed. "But Jesse, he's so nice! And he buys me the nicest things! Sometimes I like to pretend that there's no one else but him and I –"

Jesse cut her off. "Rachel, you can't talk like that. Do you want to get arrested? Damn it, I thought you had a lot more sense than that as an Alpha." He turned back to his drink and downed it. "Promise me you'll start seeing more people."

-O-

Finn Hudson sat on the bench in the changing room, talking to his good friend Noah Puckerman. They were discussing the matter of all the girls and guys they had had, and Finn was encouraging Puck to take out more girls with good reputations.

"Dude, you should take out that Santana girl. She gets it on with everybody. If you want to improve your image, you have to take her out. You should be seen with a good girl like her."

-O-

Quinn led the group to yet another room that resembled a nursery that housed hundreds of babies. Each crib was wired to a network of cables that ran to a central place on the middle of the far wall. A projector set up in the room showed pictures of books and flowers and fluffy animals. The babies made cooing noises and sat up in their cribs to get a better look at it, but when they least expected it, the worker in the room flipped the switch on the panel in front of her and the room was filled with a tooth-numbing buzzing.

The babies shrieked in terror and writhed in pain as the shock went through to them. The group widened their eyes but said nothing as the torture continued, then stopped abruptly. The pictures were shown again, but this time the babies cowered in the corners of their cribs, desperate to get away from the horrible images that caused them all the pain.

-O-

"I don't know, man. She's really good. Even I haven't been with that many people. I would look like someone who belongs in prison compared to her." Puck shook his head. "What about someone else?" he inquired.

-O-

The students were led into a room with a large television screen and they crowded around to watch the short program. A flash of red stretched across the screen, then they see her on the television. The Coach.

She sat in her chair and swiveled around to face the boys. "Hello future employees. No doubt you are here today to learn about how our world is run and made, and I'm here to explain a few things to you. You see, this world used to be disgustingly corrupt. Then, things started to change. By the time I was offered this position, things were running smoothly, and it's my job to keep it that way. Do you know why we have things the way we do here?" The glare through the screen was intense. "Don't worry; I don't expect your little minds to know."

-O-

Rachel stirred her drink around. "What's the harm in seeing Finn still?" she asked quietly.

Jesse looked at her in disbelief. "Are you serious right now? Rachel, I can't fucking believe you. You just can't. What are people going to say about you? You're lucky enough to be an Alpha so they haven't said too much yet, but mark my words, they're going to start saying something soon if you don't start seeing other people."

-O-

"You see, strong emotion, inspired by family relationships, sexual repression, and delayed satisfaction of desire, goes directly against stability. Without stability, civilization cannot exist. Before the existence of the World State, the instability caused by strong emotions led to disease, war, and social unrest that resulted in millions of deaths and untold suffering and misery. That is why this world was created, out of the failure of the old world. _Everybody is happy, and everybody is happy because everyone else is happy."_

"Without this, our world would fail, just like the previous one did. And that's how Sue Sylvester "sees" it." She finished her short speech by making a "C" with her hand and winking through the screen, then it faded to black. The group of students erupted in applause.

-O-

Finn thought for a moment. "Well, there's Rachel Berry. I'm taking her out tomorrow night. You should have a go with her. She's a lot of fun, even if she is a little demanding."

Blaine Anderson sat a couple of locker rows back, listening in to the conversation between the two men. He was vaguely disgusted with their talk. They seemed to consider Rachel as just another girl that they could easily get. He wanted to say something, but he knew that he would be thrown into jail or something if he did. That kind of talk was treasonous.

-O-

The group was now outside, observing the children in play. A girl was engaging a boy in a harmlessly sexual game, and they were having fun. The students became fully relaxed at that, thankful to see some normalcy after the images from the nursery. Sue Sylvester's speech cheered them up, but they needed the reassurance of seeing things in action before they could completely calm down. The only thing that would be worse would be the mention of the taboo, but nobody was stupid or even brave enough to say the words aloud. The thought of a parent was too forbidden, too unusual, too horrifying to even _want_ to mention that it was largely ignored.

-O-

Jesse stared at Rachel angrily. "Come on, Rachel. Promise me. Why don't you go out with that Blaine what's-his-name? He's been getting a lot of acclaim for his recent study. Didn't you say that he asked you on that trip to Ohio or something? Go with him, and I'm sure he'll show you a good time."

-O-

"Alright, man. I'll take her out sometime. She better be a lot of fun, like you said."

Finn grinned at Puck. "Oh, trust me, she is."

-O-

The last stop on the tour was a room full of sleeping children all around the ages of six and seven. Each of them wore a pair of headphones, but the voice could be heard since it was playing on the speakers embedded in the ceilings. "_Betas do not have to work as hard as the cleverer Alphas, but they are still smarter than the Gammas, Deltas, and Epsilons_. _Betas do not have to work as hard as the cleverer Alphas…" _The voice repeated over and over the message, ingraining it into the children's minds, who wore the light blue colors of a Beta.

Quinn explained the concept of hypnopaedia. "Hypnopaedia is essentially sleep teaching. It was discovered years ago, through a method that most of you would find offending, but we must know it for only our scientific research. The lesson will be repeated one hundred and twenty times, three times a week, for thirty months. That will ensure memorization of the morals we introduce here. It is perhaps the greatest moralizing and socializing force of all time." The look on her face was purely one of deep thought for the potential of the World State and its use of hypnopaedia.

-O-

Rachel turned back to Jesse. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to start something. I'll go with Blaine."

Jesse wrapped his arms around her. "Now there's a good girl." He took her glass and raised it to her lips. "Drink up. I wanna get out of here and back to my place for some fun." She obliged, and they slipped out of the club, a little tispy, but able to get back to Jesse's apartment.

He went to his mini bar and pulled out a bottle of liquor and took a drag straight from it. He offered it to her and she took a long drink from it as well. Thoughts became cloudier as the bottle was emptied and the clothes came off, but they didn't care. It was all a part of the society they had come to know, and it was the only way to do their part of contributing to the whole happiness of the world.

-O-

Quinn turned brightly to the group. "Now you see what we're about here at the Center. Hopefully you will all be able to fill out your future jobs here to your full potential. I'm sure Our Coach would be proud to see you all here." At the mention of The Coach, everybody made the sign of an "S" across their chest. She spoke up again. "Remember. Community, Identity, Stability."

-O-

Rachel wasn't really sure how much she liked Blaine Anderson. Sure, he was extremely handsome, smart, and charming, but that came standard with being an Alpha-Plus. There was just some sort of unsettling difference about him that she really didn't like. But then again, she didn't know him all that well. Maybe this trip would change her mind.

She met him at his helicopter pad, with her bags packed and ready to be loaded. He waved to her, and pointed to one of the Delta-Minus attendants to help her with her bags. He gestured to her to go ahead and find a seat, and that he would meet her in there. She followed his instructions, and after he watched her board the helicopter, he turned to his friend beside him.

Wesley Ngyuen was another Alpha-Plus, known for his studies at the College of Emotional Engineering. He was a good looking man, with dark hair and tanned skin, perfect for what one would picture for someone of his caste. He looked at his friend. "Blaine, you can't hide things from me. Something is bothering you. You're becoming withdrawn, and it's not just me that's noticing it." He looked expectantly at him.

Blaine took a deep breath, looked around the area to make sure nobody was eavesdropping, and confided in his friend. "Do you think I'm…normal? For someone of my class, that is. I just have this feeling of severe inferiority to everybody here. I can't help it."

Wes gave him a hard look, but one that betrayed a concern for Blaine. "Why do you think you feel that way, Blaine?"

Blaine shook his head and laughed uncomfortably. "That's the thing! I don't know! Is it because I'm so damn short? Or because I don't look like everybody else? Why do you think I style my hair this way, Wes? My hair isn't straight like everybody else's. If I grew it out, then it would look like some sort of nest! I don't feel like I fit in with this caste. I know I'm smart enough, damn it, but why do I look differently?"

Wes' look softened. "I think you know the answer to that, Blaine."

"Yeah, well every day I wish it didn't have to be this hard to be so different. I'm not supposed to be like this. Why can't I be just like everybody else?" He kicked angrily at a rock on the ground, sending it skittering across the pavement.

"Maybe you're not meant to be like everybody else, Blaine." He took in Blaine's shocked expression at his words. "Don't start on me. I know what I'm talking about, just not now. I can't tell you here. Perhaps when you return, though. I promise." He tried to smile to brighten the situation, but Blaine wasn't paying any attention so Wes gave up.

"Come on. Just go and have a fun time with Rachel. She is an upstanding girl, and it'll give your reputation a boost when people hear that you were with her." He pushed Blaine towards the helicopter and stood by the door with him. "I promise I'll tell you. Just – not now. I'm still figuring it out."

He left Blaine standing in the doorway, staring after Wes while he walked away. When Blaine couldn't see him anymore, he turned and climbed in the copter and slid into the seat next to Rachel. As soon as he belted himself in, she swung her legs up onto his lap and hummed lazily.

"So I was thinking that once we got to Ohio that we could find a little club and have some fun. What do you think about that?"

Blaine wasn't listening, but he nodded absentmindedly and stared into space at the scenery that blurred past them as the copter shot off noisily towards Ohio in the distant horizon.

-O-

Once they arrived, Rachel made her way to the rooms at the hotel and insisted that she get ready before they left. She needed to change her clothes to something more suitable to dance in, so Blaine left her and went to sit in one of the chairs on the balcony.

The silence is lonely, only interrupted by Rachel's eventual completion of getting ready. She taps on Blaine's shoulder to signal that it's time to go out. He turns to find her dressed in a skimpy outfit, revealing a lot of her legs and her chest. He sighed. It was going to be an interesting night.

-O-

The club was thrumming with the synthetic beat of a deep bass playing in time with rhythmic drums and screaming guitars. The place was alive with people throwing themselves everywhere, at anyone who would notice them and satisfy their needs. Alcohol sloshed all over the place and flowed freely down people's throats. Rachel made her way straight to the back of the bar and ordered herself two drinks to start out with. She turned to Blaine. "Do you want anything? I'll get it for you."

He shook his head. "Not yet. I'll get it myself. Why don't you go on up and sing something for everybody?" he suggested. Anything, really to get her out of his space. He didn't want to talk to her right now, let alone look at her. The way she was presenting herself was disgusting to him.

She brightened at the direction. "Okay!" she chirped, and skipped off towards the stage with both drinks in her hands, one of them already nearly gone.

Blaine sat at one of the stools at the bar, just watching the people in the club sway to the beat and openly kissing whomever they felt like. Sloppily, of course. He would drink something, but he wanted a clear mind without all of the tranquilizers and depressants that came with the alcohol produced by the World State.

He could hear Rachel putting in a request to sing, and she was obliged quickly after granting a small favor to the already drunk man in charge. She stepped up on the stage and the song that was already playing was cut off abruptly, but soon replaced with the beginning to what she would be singing. Not that anyone really noticed, or cared, really. Mostly everyone was too far into their drunken stupor to pay enough attention to small details like that. All they needed was the drinks, another person, and a steady beat to guide them.

She began to sing one of the approved songs that the World State allowed. Or what was left from the old days of music that was deemed appropriate for today. Most of the songs from back then would be too explicit now, so it was a relief to everybody that there were _some_ wholesome songs that were salvaged from that age.

She had a beautiful voice. Really, she did. But Blaine thought it was such a shame for it to be spent on something so meaningless. He thought she would be better suited to sing the stuff that would be banned. The problem with the songs those days were that there were no real emotions aside from plain sex. And that wasn't really an emotion.

It was more of an urge that people didn't feel the need to control every once and a while. Blaine wished he would have to try to repress himself, rather than trying to arouse himself with most of the people he went to bed with. Especially the girls. It wasn't abnormal that he preferred men over the women—there was plenty of that in the society (homosexuality better prevents the possibility of pregnancy, so really, it was encouraged and everybody tried it)—but he didn't want just random flings with people.

But he still had to try and keep his reputation as an upstanding, wholesome man, and that meant being with everybody, regardless of the level of attraction you felt to them. You just didn't stick with one person. Feelings like that weren't supposed to exist.

The hours passed by in a blur as he went in and out of a state of staring into space and tuning out the club. He danced a little bit with Rachel, though she had other ideas, he tried to keep his distance as much as possible and frequently excused himself to the bar to "get another drink". He didn't have a single drop though. He wanted a clear mind.

Soon enough, she was begging to be brought back to the hotel, so he flew the helicopter towards the place that they were staying. They landed and found their way to the room and Blaine went straight to sit on the chairs on the balcony again.

Rachel leaned against the doorway of the balcony, twirling her hair around her finger. "Hey, Blaine. Why don't you come on in? It's so cold out here. Besides, there's a lot more to do inside." Her face was hopeful despite how drunk she was. She had enough sense before she came to talk to him to take the contraceptives that she always packed with her. There was no way she wanted to risk that.

He sat with his head rested on his hand, which was propped up on one knee. He looked up at the night sky into the moon shining brightly. It was huge, nearly taking up the entire sky, but that was because the atmosphere was laced with illusions that made it seem like the moon was closer. The World was full of stuff like that. Nothing was ever what it really seemed, but nobody ever cared enough to look beyond the surface. They just took things at face value because that's what they were used to doing.

"Do you ever feel alone?" he asked. "Like you're the only person in the world that has different thoughts, different feelings, different everything?" He didn't turn around to gauge her reaction, but instead he focused on the moon more. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm not meant to be a part of this society. I don't feel like I belong. I look different, even."

Rachel stood there quietly, but whispered softly, "_When the individual feels, the community reels…"_

Blaine cut her off. "Do you know why you say that?" He didn't wait for an answer. "It's because you're conditioned to think that. When you're nothing but a baby, they start you off with little phrases, just repeated over and over and over again to ingrain those silly mantras in your mind. Do know what it even means?"

"Of course I do –"

"It doesn't matter. This World exists only to serve a limited number of people, and even us, the highest caste, we can't even get the most out of it. We have no real games, we have no real art. We have nothing that's organically created, nothing that's a product of someone's imagination because they've taken our imaginations away. Don't you ever wish that you could sing what you're feeling instead of the stupid junk that they let you sing?"

"Blaine, I don't like this talk, you're scaring me –"

"I have an answer for you. Of course you want to. But you're too afraid to tell anybody about it. I bet the entire World is just full of people who are too afraid to speak out against the fucked up things that go on here."

She shook her head at him with tears in her eyes. "Please don't talk like this," she whispered.

This time he turned to face her. He stared into her eyes and saw what she had been too afraid to admit, but also her discomfort at his words. He sighed and went inside heading to the mini bar and he pulled out a large bottle of alcohol. He downed nearly a third of it in one gulp, and reached in his pocket for his arousal tablets, and gulped them down with another swig from the bottle. He was going to need them that night.

Rachel gave a half smile at him and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She began to undress. At least he was trying.

-O-

The trip to the Reservation was scheduled for the next day, so Blaine woke up bright and early (though somewhat groggily) to get ready and wake Rachel. He ended up sleeping on the couch, despite having sex with her the night before, and he was stiff from sleeping on such an uncomfortable space.

They traveled in an uncomfortable silence to the designated spot—somewhere called Lima—and Rachel got out quickly when Blaine landed the helicopter. He sat there for a moment longer and rubbed his hand on his forehead for a moment. He didn't have a headache—there were no such things as illnesses or body pains—but his head felt messed up, like something was wrong. But he had to get on with the rest of the trip as best as he could without upsetting Rachel even more. He couldn't afford to have her telling everyone about what he said last night. It would thoroughly ruin him.

He sighed and left the helicopter, following her to meet the Warden to hear about the numerous rules that were set in place in order to keep the Reservation open to those who had permits. Blaine had already gotten one from the Director. When he asked for the permit about a week prior, she had acted strangely.

He knocked on the door to her office and waited in the doorway for her permission to enter. "Come in," she called to him; her back turned to him because she was organizing papers in the shelf behind her desk. She put the last stack in a folder and shelved it, and turned around and sat in her chair to talk.

"So, what can I do for you?" she asked. She knitted her hands together and rested her chin on them, smiling across the desk at him in a sickly sweet smile.

He looked at the floor for a second, then flashed his eyes up to look into hers. "I want permission for me and a guest to go to the Reservation in Ohio next week."

Quinn sat back in her chair. "You want to visit the Reservation, huh? With whom?" She eyed him with a smirk.

"Um, Rachel Berry," he answered.

"Appropriate choice," she said approvingly. "She could be considered pretty by some. She's had relations with enough people to be considered a wholesome girl. Even I've had a good time with her." She leaned in closer over her desk. "However, I see right through it. I know what your aim is. Don't think you can fool me."

The look on Blaine's face was one of pure confusion and panic. He screwed his eyebrows up as he tried to think of a response to what she was insinuating. "I – I don't know –"

"Yes you do. And if you think for one second that people aren't noticing how weird you've been acting, then you're completely oblivious. You need to cut this out. What you're doing is threatening the stability that we've all worked so hard to uphold. I can't have you ruining it all with one outspoken idea that enough people will hear. Maybe taking Rachel on this trip will pound it into that deformed mind of yours that you can't go on acting this way. If you do, then I might have to make arrangements to send you somewhere else. Completely by yourself. You wouldn't like that, would you? Because even here, you can pretend that other people feel the same as you do. But without anyone else around you, there's no hope. You might as well die…" She sat back in her chair again. "I'm giving you a choice, Blaine Anderson. Either snap out of it, or die alone, where nobody will care what happens to you." She knew she had won. "I'll let you take her to the Reservation. Maybe the sights you see there will be enough to convince you that this is the world for you."

Blaine nodded in defeat, but the look he gave her as he stood up was still one of defiance. "We'll see," he said as he grabbed the permits she freshly signed for him from her hands. She grabbed his wrist before he got away. "Don't forget what I said," and she let go. She stared at her desk as he walked from the room and let the door slam behind him. The thud was resounding, but she knew that she had gotten under his skin.

He shook his head, trying to rid the memory from his mind. He couldn't face it, if her threat was real. He had the smallest trace of a feeling that she could have been bluffing, but still. He really thought he was trying.

His phone rang from his pocket and he took it out to see who was calling. The Warden frowned at him, but Blaine mouthed _Sorry, I have to take this_, and walked over to an area about 20 feet away to where he could answer. It was Wes.

"Hey Wes, what's going on?" he asked.

"Blaine, you're not going to want to hear this, but someone has to tell you, and I figure it better be one of your friends," came the voice on the other end. Wes sounded harried, like he was running around somewhere and stressed out.

Blaine glanced around and dropped his voice. "What is it?"

"There's talk of the Director making arrangements to send somebody to Iceland. Tell me Blaine, did you say something to her that would make you a target for something like this?"

"Shit," said Blaine. "Shit, shit, shit. Damn it, I didn't think that she would actually do it!" Blaine groaned in exasperation.

"Damn, Blaine! What did you do?" Wes was frantic. Blaine could hear him shouting orders to someone else on the other end.

"I didn't do or say anything! She guessed things herself, and she threatened me! But she gave me a choice, and I chose to play it safe. I don't get it!"

"Blaine, listen to me." Wes' voice sounded calmer than before. He had some sort of plan up his sleeve, Blaine could tell. "I'm going to do some digging around. See if I can find any dirt on _anybody_ before you get back. Any news that's big enough to keep you from being shipped off to Iceland."

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, man. I hope you can find something. I don't know how I'd be able to repay you."

Wes laughed a little. "Don't worry about it. I'm not having my best friend be shipped off to isolation. Not on my watch. Listen, I have to go now, to start finding things I can use. Just whatever you do, don't do anything that would worsen your situation." He hung up with a click, and then all Blaine heard was the dial tone. He ran a hand over his gelled hair to pull back any flyaways, and headed back to where the Warden was just finishing his speech about the rules to Rachel.

"I'm sorry, what did I miss?" he asked Rachel as they followed the older man to the vehicle that waited for them at the end of the landing strip.

"Not much, really. They weren't really rules. He was just explaining to me why the tour was moved to a different location on the Reservation. The school that we were supposed to visit is being—I think the word he used was "fumigated"—for bugs or something. I guess that they still have sickness and pests here." She shuddered at the thought of running into something like that on their visit. "Anyways, we're now going to a place called Westerville, which is two hours away by this thing he's taking us in." She grimaced at the sight of the dumpy truck in front of them. It was old and the paint was peeling and rusted. But it still ran, because the Warden was already inside and had started it up. The engine sounded fine, so Blaine supposed it was safe to travel in.

"Is this what people drive around here?" he asked the Warden. He was met with an unwaveringly cold stare. "What do you think, boy?"

Blaine threw his hands up in mock surrender and got in the back seat with Rachel. The seats weren't luxurious leather, but it wasn't too uncomfortable. He hoped that they would get there soon so that the discomfort caused by being in this close of proximity to the Warden could be taken care of.

-O-

The drive was for too long, compared to the short trips that Blaine and Rachel were used to in the vehicles from the World State. Blaine was pretty sure his leg had fallen asleep sometime about an hour ago. He couldn't wait to get out of the cramped truck so he could stand up and stretch out. Rachel was getting cranky, asking every five or ten minutes for the last half hour "Are we there yet?" Every time she did so she earned a glare from the Warden through the rearview mirror and shut up until the next time she asked.

Eventually, they pulled up to a grand expanse of a building that sprawled over a giant length of a green lawn that was impeccably kept. Trees dotted the driveway and their branches grazed the roof of the truck as it drove by on the gravel road. Blaine could hardly contain his awe at how _beautiful_ it all was. On the other hand, Rachel was complaining about how bumpy the road was and how she was sure that she was going to have to see a stress therapist when they got back from the trip.

The truck stopped right outside the stairway that served as the main entrance to the building. They got out and Blaine finally had the opportunity to stretch his sore muscles from the position he was sitting in. It was then that he got a full look at how brilliantly designed the place was.

"Now you said this is a school?" asked Rachel. The Warden nodded. "It absolutely is, missy. Dalton Academy for Men."

She stood up straighter, finally taking in the full sight of it. "But it's so _different_ looking than anything I've ever seen. Why are there so many details?"

The Warden shrugged. "I don't know. That's just the way it was built. Now come on and follow me. We're going inside to see some of the students."

-O-

Inside was even better than the outside, Blaine thought, if that was at all possible. Every little corner of each room seemed to have some sort of purpose, whether it was decorative or not. He went through, following Rachel and the Warden in an open-mouthed bewilderment because he didn't understand why there wasn't such beautiful things in the World that he knew.

They went down a marble staircase that curved to the left, and Blaine lingered on the steps for a moment, tracing the banister with a ghost of a touch, trying to memorize the swoop of the stone and its cool touch.

"Excuse me," said a voice. Blaine turned around and glanced up and into the face of a man so beautiful, so different than what he's ever seen; it made him forget about the building for a second.

"I – uh – what?" he stammered. Who was this guy and why was he talking to him? He had to live here on the Reservation.

"I said, excuse me." His tone now had a bit more bite to it, since he wasn't getting the response he was looking for. "Do you know where I'm supposed to go? I'm new here." Blaine looked up and down at the man standing in front of him. His uniform matched that of every other man he saw walking around in the halls: a navy blue blazer with red piping and grey slacks. The pocket was embellished with an ornate looking "D" in red stitching, his necktie was striped red and navy blue, and the shoes that he wore were freshly shined,.

"You don't look new," said Blaine finally.

The man rolled his eyes. "Of course I don't. I'm wearing a uniform. Although I should be asking you why you're not wearing yours." He looked at Blaine, expecting an answer.

Blaine looked around to see where Rachel and the Warden were, but they had already moved on and out of sight.

"Oh no, I'm not – I don't go here. I'm just visiting," he said to clear things up. "I'm Blaine though." He held out his hand for the man to shake it.

"I'm Kurt." Kurt took his hand and shook it politely. "Then where are you visiting from?"

"New York," said Blaine simply with a smile.

The color drained from Kurt's face. "Oh," he said with a whooshing breath and turned to leave.

Blaine grabbed his wrist. "Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something to upset you? Don't leave."

Kurt turned around again. "It's nothing. I just – that caught me off guard." He took a shaky breath. "So, you're one of them."

Blaine frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kurt tilted his head to the side, as if his statement was something completely normal and not offending. "That you're from the Outside. I'm sorry – I – I've just never met anyone from the Outside before that actually talked to me like a human being."

Blaine's frown deepened. "Well, that's what you are, aren't you? You're just like everybody else."

Kurt shook his head sadly. "Nobody else seems to think so."

Blaine was confused. "Uh, what?"

Kurt glanced around the staircase, which was filling with students on their way to class. "Listen, can we take this somewhere else? Somewhere not so crowded? I don't really want to talk about it here."

Blaine followed him into an empty common room complete with plush chairs and large tables. Kurt sat down in one of the chairs and gestured for Blaine to join him at the table.

"People…don't accept me here," said Kurt finally. "They think I'm unnatural."

"Well, why?" asked Blaine. He kind of knew the feeling, but he was curious as to why someone on a Reservation could feel out of place. Especially someone whose beauty far exceeded that of anything Blaine has ever seen. Kurt seemed to just _fit in_ with everything here, _because_ he was so different to everything that Blaine knew in the World outside of this.

"I – I don't like girls." Kurt wouldn't look Blaine in the eye because he was afraid of the response his confession would receive. Despite the sincerity that exuded from Blaine, he was still never too sure since every other person that he's encountered from the Outside never gave him so much as a second glance. They already considered him unnatural because he was born from two human beings instead of in a lab from a test tube. They didn't care.

What he didn't expect was for Blaine to gently take a hold of his chin and tip it upward to look Blaine in the eyes. And oh, he didn't notice before how much they looked like caramel. Or how genuine he came across in his eyes.

"That, by no means, is not unnatural," said Blaine. "I don't like girls either." He took in Kurt's shocked expression. "What, did I say something wrong?"

Kurt raised his eyebrows. "No, it's just that – you're allowed to like other boys where you're from? Like, people don't hate you for it?"

"Absolutely. Wait Kurt, what do you mean by hate? Did people do something to you?" Blaine took one of Kurt's hands and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Kurt looked down again. "Yeah, they um – they pushed me into lockers and beat me up and stuff. They've called me horrible things. They've even called me a – a –fag." Blaine could hardly hear the word that Kurt whispered.

"I don't know what that means…" said a confused Blaine.

"It's a slur. A hateful word that people throw around because it means that I'm worthless." Kurt sneered at his own words.

"You're not worthless," said Blaine. "Really, you're not. I don't know what I was expecting when I came here, but I've never encountered anyone like you before. You're different than what I know, in a good way, and I don't like how unhappy you are."

"That's why I transferred here," Kurt said. "The bullying got so bad at my old school, my dad transferred me here, where it would hopefully be better." He looked at Blaine, then realized his mistake.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that word," he said quickly.

"What word?"

"…Dad. But you didn't flinch. How odd," Kurt mused.

_How odd, indeed_, thought Blaine. "I guess I just didn't notice it," he said aloud. "Maybe it just doesn't bother me like it does everyone else."

Kurt sat there pondering something for a moment. Then, suddenly, "I want to go with you when you go back home."

Blaine was clearly surprised. "I – you – what?"

"I want to live in the Outside world," Kurt said slowly, as if he made perfect sense the first time.

"But why?" Blaine wasn't following.

"I hate the Reservation. They don't let me do things I want to here. I tried liking girls, I really did. I just can't. And I don't feel like I can live any longer if the bullying and name calling and the shoving and I really just can't take it anymore!" Kurt had risen up out of his chair and shouting now. "I just want out."

Blaine nodded. "I…I'll see what I can do." But then the moment was interrupted by his phone ringing again. He checked the caller ID and saw that it was Wes again. "I'm sorry, I have to answer this. I'm sorry," he repeated.

He answered the phone an retreated to a corner of the room, quietly talking to Wes. "Hey, did you find anything useful?"

Wes' voice was brimming with excitement. "You'll never believe what I found out about one Quinn Fabray. You don't have to worry about being sent out of here anytime soon. Anytime at all, actually. You don't have to worry about anything."

"Hold up, what is this big secret?" Blaine was itching to know—surely Quinn couldn't be hiding something big enough to clear Blaine's name, but as Wes was telling him the details, Blaine's hope rekindled. He glanced over to the table where Kurt had sat back down with his head rested on the table, clearly in defeat from his whole situation.

As soon as he finished up talking to Wes (he had hastily ended the conversation because an idea was growing on him, and he needed to talk about it), he turned to Kurt and slipped the phone back into his pocket.

"You know what, Kurt? I think I can actually do something about that after all."


	2. Part Two

Part of Blaine's stipulation for taking him back to the World State with him was to get his father's approval, so Blaine called Rachel to find out where she was and get her on board with his plan. It wasn't hard to find where she was—there was some sort of performance going on in another common room across the school and all they had to do was follow all the students rushing towards to spot and they were there.

He found Rachel in the front of the crowd standing next to the Warden. The Warden had a look of indifference on his face—he was used to the strange customs of the Reservation by now and their performances didn't affect him. But Rachel stood there with a look of such longing on her face. The song that the group in front of her was singing was nothing like she had ever heard before, mainly because it wasn't allowed in their world, but the words of it spoke to her in a deeper way. She seemed to be in a trance and even though she didn't know the song at all, Blaine saw her mouthing along to the words with a forlorn look in her eyes. He knew that's what she was missing when she sang; the emotion that the singers seemed to emit was the thing she had always been looking for.

The group needed no instruments either. Everything that was heard aloud was produced entirely by their own voices and all three of them—Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel—were astounded at the possibility of that. It was truly incredible.

"Rachel, we need to leave," said Blaine, breaking her trance on the group. It was difficult for even him to tear his attention away, but he needed to get this issue resolved a quickly as possible so he would still have time to expose the Director. She nodded, having had enough of the music for a lifetime. She would remember that day for years to come, wishing that maybe she could sing as carefree as that. In the future she would hum the melody, and her partner of the day would ask her where that was from, and she would just answer that it was something that made her happy.

They left the school in the truck they came in, with Kurt giving directions to his house so they could ask his dad about letting him go with them. He lived where they started out at, in Lima, so the car ride was another two hours back to the beginning.

As soon as they got there, Kurt went straight for the door and opened it, calling out to his dad. "I'm home!"

His father came into the living room to meet him, but then he noticed the group standing behind his son. He eyed them suspiciously. "Kurt, who are these people?"

"Dad, this is Blaine, and that's Rachel." He gestured to them both as he introduced them to his dad. The Warden had elected to stay in the truck. He turned to Blaine and Rachel and introduced his dad to them. "This is my dad, Burt Hummel."

Blaine held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, sir." Rachel nodded, but Kurt could tell she was a little uncomfortable, so he shook his head at Burt to not say anything about it. Burt shook Blaine's hand. "So, where are you from, and how did you meet my son?"

Kurt answered for Blaine. "I met him at Dalton, dad. He and Rachel were visiting the school and I almost ran into him on the staircase." Burt still eyed him suspiciously. "You're from the World State, aren't you?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows—this man had incredible perception—and nodded. "Yes, sir. We are."

Kurt wasn't going to stall. "Dad, they said that they could take me with them to the Outside. That I could live there, with them. Can I?" The look he gave Burt was one of pure pleading, but Burt wasn't looking at Kurt.

"Let's sit down," said Burt.

-O-

They seated themselves at the table (Burt had already made dinner—or what was an attempt at dinner), and so it was an invitation for Blaine and Rachel to stay for the meal anyways since Burt wanted to talk. Burt filled up his plate, and the rest of them followed suit, waiting for Burt to say something.

Finally, he was finished serving himself and began speaking.

"Kurt knows this, but I came from the World State just like you. His mother and I were visiting this place, and we went camping. The trip turned out horribly wrong and we got lost, so we missed our chance to return to the World State. I didn't love her then, but that grew on us, since we were stuck together. There weren't any contraceptives here, so obviously, she got pregnant and had Kurt. By that point, we had no idea what to do. We were never cut out to be parents. That was the way we were raised. We despised the words love, and mother, and father, and all of those things that you two most likely are afraid of. But we learned. Nobody else around here was going to help because they feared us as much as we feared them."

He took a bite of the food and chewed it slowly before speaking again. "We had to learn everything about parenting from scratch. There was nobody to guide us. We taught Kurt how to read, write and all those things that you learn to do in the Nurseries. But then by the time Kurt was about eight years old, Elizabeth died. Just like that. It was a sickness or something, and since we weren't getting regular protection against all sicknesses, she caught something and it killed her. I've never missed anybody before, but I'll never forget the day I had to tell Kurt that she wasn't going to come home from the hospital.

"So I kept on teaching Kurt about things, and about the World State. He always showed a longing to want to be there, and even though I'm not sure he'll love it as much as he thinks he will, I'm going to let him go there because I want him to be safe, and live somewhere where people aren't going to hate him because of who he prefers to like. People here don't accept us. They don't accept me, and they especially don't accept Kurt. I just want him to be happy somewhere. I'll trust you to teach him about the place though. Do I have your word?"

Blaine nodded severely. "Yes, sir. I will do my best. I'll make sure he finds his way there."

Burt leaned back in his chair. "Good, then." They finished the dinner chatting about other things, like how Kurt met Blaine and just getting to know each other more. When they were done, Kurt went up to his room to pack some of his clothes for the trip.

He was taking awhile, so Burt sent Blaine up there to check up on Kurt. He found him sitting on his bed, gazing around his room, taking in one last look at things before he was leaving for good.

Blaine sat down at the edge of the bed next to him. "Are you really that sad about leaving?" he asked. It was sort of an insensitive question, but Blaine didn't realize that until after he had spoken. Kurt turned to face him, his eyes betraying nothing.

"You know, I've spent my entire life here. I have lived every day in fear of whether or not I am going to come home bloody from being pushed into lockers or from being tossed into dumpsters. I've had things thrown at me, I've been called the most offending names, and I've felt so alone the entire time. But this is the only life I know, and it's going to be weird to leave it. I haven't ever been that far away from my dad before, and this is all so new to me."

Blaine leaned over to give Kurt a hug. He didn't know what possessed him to do so, but he did, and Kurt seemed to cheer up a little bit. "You'll be fine," whispered Blaine.

Kurt pulled away. "I know."

As Blaine left the room, Burt was waiting down the hall for him and Kurt. He stopped Blaine before he got to the living room and grabbed his shoulder. "I trust you, Blaine." He gave Blaine's shoulder a squeeze and let go, nodding for him to move on ahead so he could go and talk to Kurt in his room.

-O-

The trip back was pretty uneventful, except for the fact that Rachel was practically throwing herself at Kurt the entire time. He politely declined, saying that he wasn't comfortable with that sort of thing yet, and she held back until the next time she saw something that turned her on. Which, unfortunately, happened most of the time since she found him irresistible.

She didn't even know why she was so attracted to him. He was from the Reservation, for crying out loud. She wasn't even supposed to like him. But even so, she had trouble and often pouted in the corner after not having her way with him.

Kurt didn't mind the fact that she liked him. Really, he was flattered. He was more disturbed by the fact that she didn't get the hint and that he didn't like girls at all like that. He supposed it would take some time getting used to (after all, Burt _did_ warn him of this), and he hoped that maybe he could get over his inhibitions of girls and suck it up, like he knew Blaine had to do. But he also knew that Blaine was somewhat attracted to him as well. There was no denying that as soon as Kurt caught him looking at another place on Kurt's body when they were talking once. Kurt had cleared his throat, and Blaine found Kurt's face again, blushing. That part made him a little flustered, because it was the thought that other guys could be attracted to him as well that got to him.

He pushed it out of his mind though, because soon he was going to be living in a place where he could be accepted for who he was and not tormented daily because of the fact. And he wasn't going to be stifled from his excitement when Blaine pulled him aside the night before they traveled back.

He had grabbed Kurt's arm when he was walking past, and looked up slightly and into Kurt's eyes. "Just…don't be upset or angry if this isn't what you thought it would be."

After that, he walked away again, leaving Kurt standing in the doorway slightly confused. Burt had told him almost the same thing. Why were they so afraid that Kurt wasn't going to like the World State? He didn't get it. It was all that he had ever dreamed of since Burt had told him the first story of his life there when he was very little. It was purely fact that Kurt saw himself living there one day, and now it was coming true. He did not want to second guess that decision, so he decided to ignore Blaine's warning.

-O-

Blaine had to work quickly with Wes to make sure that not too much time between his arrival back home and Quinn's orders went into effect had passed. He needed to time things perfectly, and so he had to keep Kurt hidden in his apartment until the whole fiasco would be cleaned up once it started.

The day they got back, Rachel immediately went back to her own residence, clearly not wanting to be around Blaine anymore due to the discomfort between the two, nor around Kurt for her obvious embarrassment at being rejected by him so many times in a row. She wasn't used to rejection so she took it harshly. Blaine didn't care anyways; she would just be one less person he had to communicate with on a daily basis or feel like he had to take out anymore. Besides, she had her own positive memories of the trip, and saved the incredible feeling she had when she watched that performance for times when she really needed it.

As soon as Blaine made sure that Kurt was settled in the apartment, Wes dropped by to pick up Blaine and they headed to the Hatching and Conditioning Center to where her office was. The office was surrounded by glass walls and a glass door, so everyone always saw what went on inside. The room that it was housed in also held a number of smaller cubicles that other workers used as their personal work space. It was the perfect setting to reveal the information Wes had dug up on her.

They stormed into the room, loud enough to cause a commotion and for her to notice and step outside of her office to see what was up. A smirk crossed her face once she saw that it was Blaine, and she crossed the room over to where he and Wes stood.

"Ah, Blaine Anderson. Just the person I was looking for. Do you know why?" she said sweetly, but the venom was laced in there, obvious to everyone.

Blaine chuckled a little. "Actually, Ms. Fabray, I was just looking for you. And I don't think that what you have planned for me is necessary any longer."

She narrowed her eyes. "And why is that?"

Blaine glanced to Wes, who gave him a tiny nod, telling him _yes, say it now_. He took a breath and turned to her again. "Because you're pregnant."

The force of the slap made itself known on Blaine's face, as well as the sound it made in the room. As soon as she did it though, she gasped in horror and covered her mouth in shock.

It didn't affect Blaine, however. "You don't need to know how we know this, but it is fact that Noah Puckerman is the father of the baby. And you can either admit to it now, or, you can take this pregnancy test right here in front of everyone and show them how you've lied to them this entire time. It's _your_ fault that you weren't careful with Noah."

She didn't say a word, but glared at him.

His face softened a little, but the punch in his words was all the same. "I may be a dreamer, and an idealist, but at least I don't hide who I am. I am not a liar."

-O-

Quinn resigned almost right after they left. Or rather, she did so before Sue got the chance to publicly fire her once she had heard of the news. Nobody heard a word from her after that, since she was sent away, along with Noah, to another state that housed people with that situation.

But this meant that Blaine was now off the hook. Sue Sylvester hadn't known of Quinn's plans to send him away, so she wasn't going to carry them out. And she probably wouldn't have anyways, because what he did kept her staff in the picture perfect order that she needed it to be. The World State was a well-oiled industry, and a blip on the radar would have ruined the whole thing. So she had Blaine to thank for that (or rather Wes for discovering it, but he refused to take all of the credit).

Things were a lot better for Blaine. He was less paranoid about whether or not he would get sent away, and he was able to freely speak his mind around his closer friends without worrying that they were going to turn him in. And besides, people were very interested in him because of the guest that he had brought with him. They were curious to learn who exactly Kurt was and how he could fit into their society, so there were frequent visitors to see them both.

Things started out fine. Kurt liked a lot of New York. Everything appeared to him the way he thought it would, and that's all he wanted from it. People were interested in learning who he was, because he was so foreign. Even Sue Sylvester visited Blaine's apartment to scope out just who Kurt Hummel was.

She reclined in one of the couches in the sitting room, and sipped from a giant cup full of protein shake. "So, Porcelain, how do you like this new world?"

Kurt was confused. "Porcelain, what? I don't – "

Sue interrupted him. "Your skin is pale. You remind me of one of those scary old porcelain dolls, hence, Porcelain. Get with the program, kid."

"Oh. Well, I think I like it a lot here so far. It's everything my dad –"

"I'm stopping you again. Here, we don't say words like that. I have no problem with it since I use it for scientific research, but the rest of this society doesn't understand what it really means. They associate it with bad things, and it's the only way that we keep this place running smoothly. I can't have random citizens come crying to me that they want parents. I don't have the time for that. So just don't ever say those words again."

Kurt said nothing, but nodded.

-O-

It wasn't long before most of the citizens began calling him Porcelain as well. He didn't really mind, but it unnerved him a little bit that they couldn't care enough to call him by his actual name.

Blaine showed him around a lot of the city, and taught him even more about how the World State worked. He took Kurt to the feelies (which he ended up not liking that much—the concept of it offended him greatly and Blaine cursed himself for taking him there), to the facilities where the babies were raised, to the offices of each type of worker lived, everywhere. It was the only way for Kurt to really get a feel for what the World State was really like.

The more he encountered of the World State, it seemed the more he regretted his decision to make Blaine take him. Yes, people treated him better than back at home, but it was all at the sake of his individuality. At least back on the Reservation, nobody could take away his clothes and his personality and tell him to be someone else. Everywhere he went in New York there was always another person or reason to tell him to hide his bright personality in exchange for a grayer one, much like the appearance of the World State.

That even, was a shock to him at first. He expected a beautiful world of grandeur and luxury, but instead, everything was cold and gray, devoid of personality. It was stifling to him.

After several months of this, he couldn't take it any longer and voiced his thoughts one night to Blaine.

"I'm beginning to think that this was a mistake, Blaine," he said quietly.

Blaine perked up. He had been cleaning his room and Kurt was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching. "Why is that?" In truth, he had dreaded the day when Kurt would come to realize this.

"You were right. This wasn't what I thought it would be."

Blaine put down the cloth he was using to dust with. "You can't go back, though. It's too dangerous. I don't want to see you getting hurt there." Over the months, Blaine had grown very attached to Kurt. He often found himself staring at him in a way that he hadn't stared at anyone before. It was quite unsettling to him, because it was so alien.

"I know. I don't know what to do though. I find myself disagreeing with everything that this society is about. I hate the feelies—they're creepy and unsettling. I hate that there are no such things as parents. I hate the way everyone just throws themselves at each other. I hate the way that there are no real feelings behind anything."

Blaine sat next to him on the bed. "You're not the only one who feels that way, you know."

"What?" Kurt raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

Blaine took a breath. "I haven't told anyone this, but I'm not the same as all the others. You remember the tour I took you on, to the Hatching Center?"

Kurt nodded.

"Well, when I was an embryo or an egg or whatever, I was damaged in the process. I don't know how it happened. Nobody does. But it changed me. That's why I look the way I do. I'm not as tall as the other Alphas. My hair doesn't lie flat naturally. That's why I don't think the same way as everyone else. I've grown up here feeling quite alone in this world." His expression was blank, but Kurt detected a lot of sadness in it.

"You don't have to be alone, though," said Kurt softly, and leaned in to press his lips against Blaine's.

Blaine was startled at first, but let it happen because this was Kurt initiating this, this was Kurt wanting this. Not him. That was why he had restrained himself for so many weeks after discovering that he liked Kurt in a way that was more than just a physical attraction. He kissed Kurt back, leaning into Kurt as well and bringing his left hand up to cup Kurt's face so he had have something to hold while this was happening.

Kurt pulled back when he needed to breathe and smiled at Blaine. "Is this what you really want?" asked Blaine. Kurt didn't say anything but dove back in, answering his question with another searing kiss that nearly knocked the breath out of Blaine. His lips move slow and steady, but with an urgency that Blaine matched quite well.

He felt Blaine's tongue start to press against his lips and he opened them slightly, and Blaine's tongue dipped into his mouth, running over the inside of his bottom lip. He's never felt anything like that before, and he knew that Blaine is the only one he would allow to do that, because Blaine is the only one who had ever shown him real kindness in his life.

They sank back on the bed and ended up lying next to each other, still kissing, but a lot faster and a lot more insistent. The hand that Blaine had cupped on the side of his face slid behind his neck and Blaine tangled his fingers into Kurt's hair, and pulled him as close as he could until he was on top of Blaine. Kurt carded his own fingers through Blaine's hair, which was made easier by that fact that Blaine hadn't gelled it down for the day and Kurt was thankful for that.

Blaine's teeth began to graze Kurt's lip, biting slowly and gently and pulling back just to let go and do it again. Kurt broke away and started kissing down Blaine's neck, until he found the hollow on his neck and began to suck there. Blaine responded by arching up and grinding his hips into Kurt's, and he knew that he had found Blaine's sweet spot. Kurt thrust back down to Blaine, and that earned a low moan from him.

"Oh, god, _Kurt_." His eyes were closed and he was panting, and Kurt watched in disbelief that he could make a man like this from just making out. But he decided that it wasn't enough.

His hands crept lower and lower down Blaine's sides and up under his shirt, feeling the warm, bare skin underneath. He ran a palm over the tight, lean muscles of Blaine's stomach before tugging the shirt up and over Blaine's head so that it was out of the way, and pulled his own shirt off so that when he lay back down on top of Blaine, they were chest to chest with nothing in between them.

They went back to kissing, despite their swollen lips until Blaine all of a sudden flipped their position so that he was hovering over Kurt. He said nothing, but kissed his way down Kurt's chest until he reached his hips. He glanced up quickly to make sure Kurt was okay with this and then unzipped his pants and slid them off, throwing them into a heap on the floor. He discarded his own pants while he was in the process of undressing the rest of Kurt, until they were both completely naked and heavily breathing in the warm air in the room.

Blaine didn't give any warning but he went straight to Kurt's cock, taking it into his mouth and running his tongue along the underside and around the tip. Kurt immediately writhed under the sensation of Blaine's hot, wet mouth covering his cock and his hands flew to grip Blaine's hair. Except he let go right away. He didn't feel like he should grab Blaine's hair or anything, but Blaine reached up and pulled Kurt's hands back to his head and went back to doing the amazing things he was doing to Kurt's cock.

Blaine hummed, and Kurt nearly fell apart right then and there. "Ohyespleasedon'tstop" Kurt sputtered out, throwing his head back in pure bliss. The vibrations from his moan ran all the way up his cock, up his spine, and tingled down through the tips of his fingers and toes. Kurt had never felt anything like that before.

It wasn't too soon before Kurt started involuntarily thrusting forward into Blaine's mouth, but Blaine stopped what he was doing and crawled back up to kiss Kurt's mouth. Kurt whined in response; his cock was still hard as a rock and he needed release badly. Blaine didn't seem to take notice of that because he kept on kissing Kurt, whispering breathlessly between the kisses how much he wanted Kurt, how much he needed him.

"I – Kurt. I want you. Inside of me. Please?" Blaine's face was pleading with him. He wanted it badly, oh so badly.

Kurt could hardly spit out a "Yes," fast enough, and Blaine was already reaching into the bedside table to grab the lube and condom. Kurt was ready to help Blaine out, but instead, Blaine reached around behind his back and started prepping himself.

Okay, he decided. That's a sight he kind of enjoys, Blaine's head thrown back and practically fucking himself on two fingers. Blaine inserted a third finger and continued stretching himself.

"Kurt. Now. Please. I need you in me now," he panted. Kurt made quick work of slipping the condom on and nodded to Blaine when he was ready. Blaine slipped his fingers out, whining at the loss, and situated himself over Kurt's cock, ready to sink down when Kurt told him to.

"Go ahead, Blaine. I'm ready," Kurt assured him, and Blaine lowered himself down. And holy shit. Kurt had never felt anything so tight and incredible in his entire life. Not even with a girl (yes, he had tried that at one point since arriving in New York, but he hated it and it felt wrong so he didn't do it again).

Blaine on the other hand, was moaning in pleasure at how full he felt from Kurt's cock inside of him. He sank down all the way and stayed there for a minute before rising back up, almost all of the way and then sinking back down slowly again.

"Hold on," said Kurt, and he rolled to his side so that he was hovering over Blaine again. Blaine sighed in satisfaction. "Much better," he said, his voice low and gravelly, and stretched up to kiss Kurt's lips. Kurt began moving his hips forward and back, forward and back, grinding slowly into Blaine.

They had started out this entire thing frenzied and hastily, but now at such an intimate moment, everything was much less hurried and both of them really took the time to just _look_ at each other.

"God, you're beautiful," breathed Blaine. He was sweating and flushed underneath Kurt, and he just looked so incredibly vulnerable, so unmistakably beautiful and gorgeous to Kurt.

"So are you," replied Kurt.

Kurt continued to rock forward with Blaine's legs wrapped around his hips and hands clutching at his arms. They moved at a steady, languid pace, increasing their speed slightly, but mostly drawing things out because that moment there between the two of them was something that neither of them could ever forget.

Kurt reached down between them and took a hold of Blaine's cock with his hand, stroking firmly and twisting just a little bit, and he only got a few strokes in because Blaine was _so_ close, and he came in spurts all over Kurt's hand and on his own stomach.

That was enough to make Kurt come as well, and he stroked Blaine through his orgasm while he shook with the sensation of his own. "I love you," he cried as he came, and pulled out to lie beside Blaine.

Blaine pressed soft kisses to the side of Kurt's head as they both fell asleep, exhausted. A smile played on his lips as he ran a hand through Kurt's messy hair and pulled him closer in his arms.

-O-

They woke up with the sun streaming in softly through the crack in the curtains, still wrapped up close to each other in the messy sheets from the night before.

"Morning," whispered Kurt.

"Morning," Blaine whispered back. Then, it hit him. "Oh crap. Shit. Shit. I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm so, so sorry."

He sat up and got out of bed, rushing over to his dresser to put some pants on.

Kurt sat up slowly. "What do you mean?"

Blaine shook his head. 'I'm so sorry. I can't do this, not with you. I just can't. I have to leave. I have to go. I'm so sorry," he repeated, and threw on a shirt before leaving the room. Kurt immediately followed him, pulling on his pants that lay on the floor.

"Where are you going?" he asked. He didn't understand. He told Blaine that he loved him after that incredible moment the night before, and he was leaving? It made absolutely no sense to him.

Blaine turned around to face him in the doorway, about to leave the apartment. "I just can't," he said again, and left, running down the hall and to his helicopter. Kurt ran over to the window just in time to see it lift off and speed away into the cloudy and grey day.

He crossed the room to the couch and sank down in disbelief. _What the hell just happened_, he asked himself.

-O-

Inside the copter, Blaine smacked his palm against his forehead over and over again. "Why? Why, why, why did I do that?" he shouted to himself. He was in deep trouble now.

-O-

Blaine found himself at Wes' apartment, pounding on the door, yelling at the top of his lungs to let him in. A sleepy Wes answered the door. "What are you doing at this hour, Blaine? It better be a good reason." Blaine barged in right past Wes and paced around the entryway.

Wes closed the door and faced Blaine. "I repeat: what are you doing?"

Blaine continued pacing. "God, Wes. I made a mistake. A huge mistake. I really messed up."

"What did you do, Blaine?" The lightness in Wes' voice was gone now. He was deeply concerned.

Blaine stopped for a second. "I may or may not have had sex with Kurt." He grimaced and then went back to pacing around the entryway.

Wes was confused. "And that's a bad thing?"

Blaine nodded, but then shook his head, like he couldn't make up his mind. "I mean, it isn't. But it is. It was fantastic, but –"

"But what?"

"He told me he loved me."

"Oh." Wes crossed over to stand next to Blaine. "Then I think I need to tell you something." He put a hand on Blaine's shoulder and led him over to the couch to sit down.

"Remember that time, before you left for the Reservation, and I told you that I was thinking about certain things?"

Blaine nodded.

"I was doing a lot of testing and researching, and I came to a conclusion a few weeks ago, based on what I was thinking about. You see, I have always been fascinated by human nature. And by that, I mean human nature before it is taken away from most of us. And I got to thinking: why can't we love one another? What is so wrong with wanting to feel for another person on a strong level? I don't have a problem with how our society works, but what you told me about Kurt's relationship with his father clued me in to the final piece of what I was looking for. It's in everybody's nature to love, no matter what."

Blaine was confused. "What do you mean?"

Wes shook his head. "Blaine, you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. You don't have to admit it to me. But you need to accept it yourself."

He walked around the couch and into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of just water. Wes had told himself that he would be drinking less so he could go about his research without a muddled mind.

"I've realized that here, people think they're happy. But it's only because they've been conditioned that way, with the castes and hypnopaedia and all of that. We've all been tricked, Blaine." He downed his glass of water, and walked back over to where Blaine sat, and turned on the TV. "Just think about things for a little bit, and you'll know what to do."

Blaine was about to start thinking about it right then and there, but the images on the TV sent him into a panic like the one he had earlier. All he could see was Kurt, being carried away by the police, kicking and struggling in their grip. He had a bloody nose, and a fierce look on his face as the camera followed them until they reached the main offices of one Sue Sylvester.

-O-

Blaine and Wes were there in almost no time at all. Wes was pretty sure that Blaine had broken a few laws in the erratic way he drove the helicopter, but Blaine didn't care. Kurt was in trouble, and he had to get him out of it.

They burst into Sue's office, narrowly escaping the security guards that chased after them, and stood in the doorway catching their breath. The guards caught up to them and were about to handcuff them, but Sue waved the security off with a lazy flick of her hand. "Don't even bother. I'll handle these psychos."

She gestured for them to sit in the chairs next to Kurt in front of her desk. They sat down quietly, and she started them down before speaking.

"So, I take it you saw Porcelain's little tirade on the TV and came down here to defend him? Or are you here just to see me, because if that were the case you might as well leave, because I don't want to look at your faces and I was in the middle of a _very_ interesting conversation with Porcelain here." She cocked an eyebrow at the two of them, expecting an answer.

Wes spoke first. "Look, we don't know what happened. All we know is that we turned on the TV and the first thing we saw was Kurt being dragged into the building by the security. Blaine freaked out, and so we came here. So what is the deal?"

Sue looked at Kurt, who sat in the chair farthest away from Blaine. He wouldn't look either of them in the eye sat glaring at the wall in silence. "Well, since Porcelain isn't going to speak up, I'll tell you. Basically, he threatened stability. Mr. Anderson, or can I call you Oingo Boingo—your hair makes me want to throw up or shave it all off, my god you need to do something about it." Blaine ran a hand through his hair defensively and realized that in his haste to leave his own apartment, he had forgotten to style it.

"So, Oingo Boingo, your friend here just went in the middle of the community gathering place and started preaching about love and feelings and all that garbage. Obviously, the people were getting distressed, so I had to do something about it."

"You can't punish Kurt though. How else is he supposed to feel? He comes from a place where feelings are what drive people—you can't expect him to turn them off right away," yelled Blaine.

"Enough of your bland arguments. I've heard them before. I don't want to hear you talk right now." She pushed a button on her desk and a guard showed up at the door. "Take Curly and Yellow to the detention rooms. Separate them."

The guard grabbed Blaine's and Wes' arms and led them out of the room and downstairs.

"Alright, Porcelain. I'm going to give you two options. I'm not going to make you choose now, because I want you to make the right decision for yourself, and I want you to be happy. I may seem like the bad guy, but I really do have your best interest at heart." Her look softened. "I used to be happy before they offered this job, but I gave that up in order to serve the World State, because I know I'm the only one qualified to do this job. Anyone else would make a train wreck out of things.

"Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn't accepted the position, but I can't think of those things because I do have a job to do." She leaned over the desk and spoke quietly. "So your option is either to go back home, to the Reservation, to your father; or you could live in a new place with like-minded people, but you won't know anyone there. That's all I can offer you without putting you in prison for the rest of your life because you run the risk of upsetting my society too much."

Kurt didn't say a word, but the look on his face made it obvious that he was already thinking hard about what he wanted to do. Sue buzzed the guard again, and told him to take him down to the detention rooms as well, in a specific room.

-O-

The guard opened the door to let Kurt into the room, and Kurt immediately rolled his eyes. "Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me," he said, because sitting in the corner of the room was Blaine. Blaine looked up at the sound of Kurt's voice, and started to stand.

The door slammed shut with a _clang!_ behind Kurt, and Blaine rushed over to him.

"Kurt, I need to apologize again –"

Kurt cut him off bitterly. "If this is more about you going on about last night, I don't want to hear it. You've already hurt me enough. I don't care beyond this point, and I don't need you rubbing in how much you don't like me."

Blaine frowned. "That's not what I wanted to say." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Fine, go on," he said, and sauntered over to sit in the chair that sat in the room.

Blaine followed him and stood in front of where Kurt sat. "What I was trying to say was that I'm sorry for running out on you like that. It was a mistake for me to panic like that. That was incredibly rude of me to, and I can't believe I did that to you."

Kurt was interested now. "Oh?"

"One thing that you should know about me is that I run from my problems. Yeah, I have problems. Everyone does. They mostly keep it to themselves and pretend like nothing is wrong. That's what I did. But this is too big for me to run from. And I hurt you in the process. I never wanted to do that, Kurt. You didn't do anything wrong. It was me, because I was too afraid to admit that –" Blaine broke off, unable to say it.

Kurt sighed in frustration. "Oh come on. Spit it out. I'm sure there's nothing that you could do to worsen my situation."

Blaine glanced down at the floor, took a breath, and knelt down in front of Kurt so that he was looking straight into his eyes. "I was too afraid to admit that I was in love with you."

Kurt stared back in shock. "I – what?"

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his. "I've been in love with you probably since I met you, but I didn't really realize it until just recently. I always thought that I was simply attracted to you, but what happened last night, and what Wes told me earlier today, it just kind of clicked for me that I do love you. And I'm tired of running away from it. I just want to be with you. You're the most unique person that I've ever met, and I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know more about you."

Kurt removed his hands from Blaine's. "But I can't forgive you for how you acted this morning. You really, really hurt me. I already felt enough like a failure here, so to have you telling me it was all a mistake? I am a person with feelings, Blaine. That is who I am, and nothing can change that. For some stupid reason I thought I could get other people to see my side of things, but no. That's how I ended up here. And now there's nothing left for me in my future. I ruined that the second I told you I wanted to come here with you."

Blaine placed his hands gently on the sides of Kurt's face, and pulled him forward to kiss him softly. "You can have the future you wanted with _me, _Kurt. Don't push me away."

Kurt reached up to cover Blaine's hands with his own, stroking his thumb over the top of Blaine's knuckles. "I'm sorry, but I can't," he said quietly, and pulled Blaine's hands from his face. He walked over to the corner of the room and sat on the floor, facing the wall. He obviously didn't want to talk to Blaine any longer.

Blaine let out a deflated sigh, and the door opened with a loud noise. The guard that stood in the doorway motioned for Blaine to come with him. "The Coach wants to see you now."

-O-

He sat in her office, across the desk from her glare with his head down.

Sue shook her head at the sight of him. "You're pathetic and ungrateful, Anderson. I'm giving you an opportunity here. One to be with people just like you, who think the same things. This was long coming, but I held off Quinn's orders just so you could show Hummel around. I gave you that chance, but obviously, you blew it. This is your second chance, Blaine. This isn't a bad thing," she said quietly. "Think of it as starting over."

She typed something into her computer, and a few seconds later it spat out a plastic card with information engraved on it. "Here's where you're getting sent. Don't lose this card."

He accepted it, and stood up. Another guard opened the door with Kurt in tow, and Blaine brushed by Kurt, not even looking at him as his guard led him back down to the detention rooms. Before the door shut behind Kurt, Blaine heard Sue ask him in a loud voice, "So, Porcelain, what's your decision?"

His head sank lower as he realized what Kurt's decision would be.

-O-

Blaine never found out what would happen to Wes, but he hoped that Sue would go easy on him and let him stay. The worst Wes had done was uncover Quinn's secret, and Sue had been happy about that, so maybe he would get to keep his job.

He found himself caring less and less as the day approached when he would be taken to his newly assigned 'home'.

Meanwhile, Kurt was moved to a different room at the other end of the hall, so it was both a blessing and a curse to be so far away from him. Blaine would never see him again after he left, and the only thing he wanted was to see Kurt's face every day for the rest of his life.

-O-

The trip to the place where Blaine would be relocated to wasn't too bad, but he ended up sleeping the entire time. He did that a lot lately. He figured there was nothing better to do, so he slept.

He found his assigned house, and set his bags down near the wall in the entryway. Before he left, he was allowed to go back to his apartment and take whatever he wanted from there and bring it with him, so at least he had his own personal belongings.

He wandered throughout the house, inspecting it, looking to see how much of it would remind him of home. Soon enough, he gave up on that and sat on the couch and fell asleep.

He awoke to a loud, sharp knocking on the door, and jumped up, startled. He made his way to the door and opened it, only to find Kurt standing in front of him, with his bags in his hands, and a smile on his face.

"Can I come in?" he asked. Blaine nodded in shock, and stepped aside so he could move past.

"Why are you here?" said Blaine.

Kurt set his bags down and brought his hands together, fiddling with his fingers. "I thought more about what you said. And I'm starting over. I'm letting go of the past, because I can't go back. The only way to go is to move forward, and I want to do that with you."

"But you didn't forgive me," said Blaine. He dared to inch closer, to see if Kurt was really going to stay, and not just run away if Blaine got too close.

"That's because I wasn't thinking about it from your point of view. How else were you supposed to act? I was being ridiculous to think that you could admit something like that after living in that place your whole life. _I'm_ sorry."

At that, Blaine rushed forward to wrap Kurt in an embrace that nearly knocked him off his feet. They stood there, in each other's arms for a long time, fit perfectly to one another.

Blaine pulled away first, with moist eyes and a lump in his throat. "So does that mean you're staying?"

Kurt let out a little laugh. "Yes. I'm staying right here." He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Blaine's mouth, cupping his face and bringing him closer. "And I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think! :)


End file.
